Question: Ashley has rowed her boat for a total of $32$ miles since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $8$ miles each day. For how many days has Ashley been rowing?
Solution: The number of days that Ashley has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $32\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $32\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ miles per day} = 4\text{ days}$